Evening Star's Wish
by Raging Blacksmith
Summary: The war is over. The emerald egg is no mate for Saphira. And she's alone. Until she becomes human.
1. Chapter 1

**Evening Star**

Galbatorix had been dead for months. The emerald egg had hatched to a young messenger boy named Jarsha. The egg was female. Eragon and Saphira had returned to Carvahall and built a small cottage in the spine.

Saphira was in a black mood as she had been since the emerald dragoness had hatched for Jarsha. _Enough,_Eragon though to himself. _Saphira,talk to me,_Eragon said through their mental link. Saphira turned one great,sapphire eye to look at him.

_I cannot ever have a mate and there are only two of my kind left,_She said mournfully through Eragon's mind. Eragon simply wrapped his arms as far around her massive nose as he could. Saphira whimpered a little and wrapped her huge paws around him.

After several hours in this position Saphira finally slept just as it started to get dark. Eragon,still awake,looked up into the darkening sky and saw the first star begin to appear just above the moon.

He closed his eyes and made a wish for his other half just as sleep claimed him.

**The Next Morning**

Eragon awoke sore and cold from sleeping on the ground the entire night. He tried to roll to his back so he could stretch,but a small pair of soft,thin arms held him. He opened his eyes.

He saw a beautiful,pale girl with blonde hair that had natural looking,dark blue streaks randomly. Eragon jerked up,breaking the girls grip. _SAPHIRA!_He screamed mentally. The womans eyes shot open to reveal eyes like bright sapphires.

_Eragon!_Saphira answered mentally,_Wait...WHAT THE HELL?_Eragon could sense confusion coming through their mental link. He looked over at the girl who was looking at herself strangely and realized that she was stark naked.

_Eragon,get me some clothes,_Saphira said through their mental link._ What?_Eragon though through their mental link."Eragon...I SAID GET ME SOME DAMNED CLOTHES!"The dragon-human that was Saphira croaked.

* * *

I've had to re-type this story twice so I hope you like .Anyways I'm not getting ANY reviews for my other story and I've updated it twice so I'm really hoping for some reviews for this one. Anonymous reviews accepted. Don't be shy,just say something. If I look and see that I have at least two reviews I'll drop everything and type the next chapter. **SO PLEASE UPDATE**


	2. Chapter 2

They were inside their house and Saphira was attempting to figure out how to walk in a human body. She had on a pair of too-big drab brown pants and a white cotton shirt that had once belonged to Eragon. Eragon himself was pacing the floor trying to figure out what had here and again,to his shame,he would sneak a look at Saphira's 'chest'.

"What happened,Saphira?"Eragon asked without stopping. Saphira looked up with shocking sapphire blue eyes and said,"I was as surprised as you were."

Eragon sat on the bed beside Saphira and though. He remembered wishing for Saphira to have a mate upon the first star of the night."There is no way,"He chocked out.

"What?"Saphira asked. Eragon thought for a moment and said,"It's really embarrassing but there's a human superstition..."

"Human superstition about what?"The blue-eyed woman asked. Eragon let out a long deep breath before explaining,"The superstition is that if you wish upon the first star in the night sky before anyone else,your wish will become true."

"So you wished for me to be human?"Saphira asked with a building expression of rage on her face. Eragon noticed and before she could get very angry he said,"No...I simply wished for you to..."

"To what?"Saphira asked,still looking extremely angry. Eragon looked strait into her sapphire blue eyes and said,"For you to have a mate."

At this Saphira's expression softened. She looked at Eragon with a strange look on her face."What?"Eragon asked.

"Oh,nothing. Nothing at all,Eragon,"Saphira said with a small smile splayed across her dark red lips and a twinkle in her eyes. Eragon stood up and said,"Well,until we discern what to do about this,we need to get you some womens clothing. I think it is unbecoming for a woman of such beauty to walk about in men's clothing."

At the compliment,Saphira's pale cheeks turned red. She looked up from behind her pale blonde and dark blue hair and asked,"Eragon,why does my face feel so warm?"Eragon laughed mischievously and said,"It's called a blush. And it means you're embarrassed or flattered."Saphira just tilted her face forward so that only one sapphire eye was looking out from behind it.

_That is very,very,very cute,_Eragon though,_What the hell am I thinking?_He tossed her a pair of wolf fur boots. While she was trying them on he said with a raised eyebrow,"Perhaps a bit of both?Eh?"Saphira only blushed more.

Eragon changed into a new shirt and Saphira stared as he did."Saphira?Whats wrong?"Eragon questioned. Saphira smiled a little and replied"Oh,nothing. Just enjoying the view."

_What did she mean by that?_Eragon though,_No. No. No. She couldn't possibly..._The whole while Saphira looked out the window behind Eragon looking innocent. _No,she was looking out the window,why do I keep thinking about her this way._

They continued out to the small barn Eragon had built. Eragon had never seen the need for a horse when Saphira had been a dragon,so the only horses were draft horses. The only one truly fit to ride was Snowfire,whom Eragon had intended to find another fine horse and breed the pair. When Eragon helped helped Saphira into the saddle she snuggled a little closer than was necessary.

They had been riding for a way on the way to Therinsford,as there was no real dressmaker in the small town of Carvahall. Suddenly,Snowfire bucked throwing Saphira flat of her back because her reflexes really hadn't developed yet,or so Eragon thought. Eragon himself struggled to hold on for a moment before falling on top of Saphira face first.

He moved to get up and looked away with a light blush but Saphira's small arms restrained him. He looked at her and saw a mischievous look in her eyes. Suddenly,her slim,warm fingers were in his brown hair. She licked around Eragon's collar bone before gently biting it. Then,she licked up his throat,making him shudder. Finally,she gently nibbled on his ear.

Eragon was in a state of shock. When his mind finally caught up to what was happening he tried to pull away,but Saphira rolled him onto his back and growled like an animal then. She looked deeply into his eyes and smiled a toothy dragon smile. Then she leaned down closer.

And pressed her full,red lips to his own.

* * *

There you are kiddies.I changed my pen name to March the 12th by the review and let me know what you think.I know you is a Traffic or a very very angry Saphira will publicly castrate you!Just kidding. Seriously though ,it's not fun to slave over a chapter and get only one or two reviews. thanks to the one or know who you are.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well now,you have found a beauty Lord Eragon."Saphira was off of him in an instant,hissing like a dragon. Eragon turned to see Roran mounted on a white horse with a mocking expression splayed across his face.

Before Eragon could say anything Roran turned on heel and said,"Oh, don't mind me. I'm just passing through."Roran was gone.

Saphira looked at him with a small,draconic smile on her face. She winked at him. Eragon's heart speed up. Saphira giggled and tried to mount up,but she fell flat of her back because she still didn't have good control of her human body. She only giggled more.

She looked at Eragon expectantly."What?"He asked simply.

"Carry me,"She said with a small smile."Saphira..."Eragon stammered.

"Please?"She asked teasingly. She smiled seductively. Eragon's heart pounded even faster."Calm down Saphira,"He said,not knowing what to say. He bent down and Saphira wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped an arm around her back and around the backs of her knees.

She smiled again."But I don't want to,"She purred out as she bit the lobe of his ear."Be good,"Eragon said,still shocked from his former dragoness being in love with him. He sat her down on Snowfire's saddle before climbing on behind her. She snuggled into his chest.

They rode to Therinsford without further events. They were greeted with shouts of "Hail Shadeslayer,"and wolf-whistles because of Saphira. The fact that she was wearing Eragon's clothes didn't make matters any better.

They walked into the furriers shop and while Saphira was looking at clothes with the old crone who owned the store,Eragon was examining some of the cloaks. He did not want a repeat of the incident coming into town. He finally settled on a dark blue cloak for himself and a dark crimson for Saphira. Saphira walked up to Eragon wearing a blue dress that complimented her hair. It had depictions of dragons in silver lace across the corset.

His breath caught. She was beautiful."It will be nice for a ball. Pick out other clothes more common ones,"He said. The old woman with the shawl and the matted white hair was having to help her a great deal because Saphira knew nothing about human women's clothing.

_**Three Hours Later**_

Eragon was sitting on a bench watching the sun go towards the distant mountains. He had everything he needed within a half hour. Saphira was still looking and talking excitedly. She would occasionally bring a garment by for Eragon to look at. She's_ already acting like a human woman,_He grumbled to himself. I_ heard that,_Echoed throughout his mind. He noticed a royal messenger wandering around outside. _Damn,_He thought.

He rose and went out to meet the mesenger.

* * *

Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Lord Eragon," The messenger began with a salute, "Queen Nasuada has sent me to inform you of a ball to take place at Illrea next month. You will need a dance partner if you are to participate. Lady Arya has offered to be your partner."

Eragon chuckled. Normally the thought of a dance with Arya that SHE had proposed would have thrilled him. Now that he no longer wanted her, she wanted him._ Such rich irony_, Eragon mused to himself.

"Tell her no. It won't be necessary. I already have someone in mind," Eragon smiled at Saphira and the old woman talking excitedly over some garment that he was unsure as of the purpose to. The messenger followed his gaze and gasped in amazement at Saphira.

"Something interesting?" Eragon asked with a small grin. The man broke out of his reverie and stammered, "N-No sir. I will inform Lady Nasuada and Lady Arya at once."

With that the man spun on heel and climbed onto a drab brown horse and began to ride out of town.

**Another Three Hours Later**

The Sun was beginning to set and Eragon sat on the bench still watching the people of Therinsford go about their business. Saphira had gathered together a great amount of clothing into a basket. She noticed Eragon looking and winked at him from behind her blue-blonde hair with a mischievous grin on her face. Then turned back to the woman and continued to talk about a black cloak with red embroidery. Saphira couldn't decide on a brooch for it.

Eragon sighed and began to probe the ground with his mind searching for materials. He pulled up all manner of materials in orbs. But in the center of the circle lay a small brooch of sapphire with silver edges. He picked it up and held it for Saphira to see. It took her a moment to notice him, but when she did she smiled and Eragon's pulse skyrocketed._ So beautiful,_ He thought.

Saphira seemed to finally have everything she wanted and motioned for Eragon to come in. Eragon scooped up the small group of precious orbs from the ground and stepped into the store. "I've got some beautiful things to wear! I don't see how you stand shoes though. Your feet don't get any air and you can't grip the ground," Saphira spoke excitedly. Eragon chuckled and told the old woman, "Find her some shoes and boots please."

Saphira continued to talk excitedly about the life of a woman and the difference from being a dragon. The old woman vanished into the store. "Saphira," Eragon tried to speak, but to no avail. Saphira was too busy talking and pointing. Eragon reached up and cupped her cheek and kissed her. The old woman walked back in and they broke apart. Eragon took the shoes and handed her an orb of pure gold.

**I'm having trouble publishing so it won't be a big surprise if this isn't perfect. I'm also thinking of doing an M rated one shot as a spin-off with a lemon. Review if you think it's a good idea. Also, if you like The Rising please review and let me know. I'm getting more reviews per chapter on this story. If you like this story read it. Let me know. I hope this publishes right. Review please.**


	5. Chapter 5

I'd like to start by apologizing for leaving my page for such a long time.  
I've been extremely busy and grown away from Fanfiction as a whole,however I do intend to attempt to publish more chapters to existing stories due to the sheer amount of emails I've gotten requesting that I continue. Now you will glean the fruit of a much more mature and literate person than I was all those years ago.  
_

The trip from Therinsford to Ilrea was taken at a very slow pace. Eragon could easily have used magic to expidite their trip,but he chose not to. Not only did it give Saphira time to grow accustomed to human life,but allowed the new functions of their bond to grow as well. Saphira grew more and more accustomed to her human body as the seemingly endless days went on. Nothing more happened to expand upon the Therinsford Kiss, but it had changed the nature of their relationship on a fundamental level. No longer did Saphira seem to view Eragon as her rider,but rather as a friend and potential mate. Eragon had also bugan to sense greater power welling up in Saphira as the magic of the Dragons began to manifest itself into a smaller corperal shell. Her intitial clumsiness had shown it; narrowly missing rocks when she fell,  
the horse getting spooked only after she had a firm grip,dresses seemingly repairing themselves overnight. Eragon attributed it to luck until they were ambushed.

They peacefully rode on seperate horses now,not speaking verbally,but allowing a raw flow of thoughts to pass between them. It was peaceful and tranquil to have such an intimate connection,Eragon thought to himself. Leaves fell on the trail as the slouch of cold winter began to grip the land. Suddenly a tendril of existence began to manifest in Eragon's awareness. "Saphira..." As he spoke,an arrow flew from somewhere in the the shade of the forest and struck her brown paint mount. It fell dead instantly,  
injuring Saphira's leg as it fell. As the hail of arrows flew at lightning speed around them,Eragon dodged and ducked,watching as some fell to his hastily casted wards. He felt a violent rage build in Saphira,as primal and ancient as all dragonkind. Eragon knew she'd become attached to the paint despite her prior disdain for horses. No arrows touched her,nor did any of them fsll. The yellow and orange leaves that fell were suspended all around her with the arrows. Nothing seemed to move around her as she wept for the pain of her leg and the loss of her equestrian friend. Eragon reached out briefly to her consciousness,but was struck by a barbed black arrow in the shoulder.  
Suddenly,Saphira's mind was rage itself incarnated. She was a living conduit for all the ancient and forgotten magic of the dragons. One of their unseen assailants flew out of the brush and slammed into a rock nearby,jarring the dappled green hood from his shaven head. His eyes bulged above his half-mask as the arrows around Saphira flew into his chest in rapid order. Before he could die,the tan rock behind him exploded,launching his broken body into the undergrowth. All of this occured in just a few seconds. One of their assailants stood to take a better shot,but simply ceased to be. His body exploded,leaving what was once a dappled green cloak covered in bone and pure gore. Dozens of yells broke out as the assassins drew their weapons and began to charge the Kingkiller and his beautiful companion. Wrought iron met star-born steel as Brisingr met the blade of the fleetest assasin. He broke off the blade contact and ducked a ham-fisted swing and disemboweled the man in a quick motion before impaling one of his charging compatriots.

Saphira stood with a color to her pale cheeks. The broken bones in her leg flew back together,seemingly of their own accord. She gracefully tilted her small hand outward at an assasin who promptly burst into blue flame and died. Another made it close enough to draw back his axe,but before he could deliver his blow,the axe decayed a thousand years in his hands,rusted,pitted,flaked,and faded away to dust. The man tried to use the ancient language to blow Saphira away from him but she cupped his chin and stared into his eyes.  
A small purple light flew out of his body and into Saphira as his corpse paled,then turned green and mummified. Eragon could suddenly sense an addition of memories and knowledge to Saphira's mind. She also seemed to gain all the energy his body had ever held amassed in her body. Eragon was engaged in a lethal duel with the man who seemed to be the leader of the band. Clad in black armor,he moved like an elf,parrying and hacking at Eragon who could never seem to land a blow. He lunged a stab that skidded off Eragon's unarmored collarbone. Brisingr snaked and struck the back of his knee,finding a chink in his armor. The man fell as all of his underlings rose into the air from their firing positions and were mummified just like the last man. Varied colors of light melded and flew into Saphira before floating back out as blue and shaping into a blue sword,for all the world like Brisingr,but thinner and composed of light. It fell into Saphira's delicate hand with a thud as some terribly dense metal that no mortal could hope to lift,let alone swing. The last Assasin swung for Eragon from the ground only to meet the back of Saphira's hand,which knocked him flat and rolled his helm away. He struggled to heal himself and rose to his feet. His dark hair matted to his thin,hollow face as he tried to swing his blade at Eragon. Suddenly ,his jaw was unhinged and in Saphira's free hand as his arms fell,severed by the Blue Sword. Then his jaw broke his skull and he breathed no more.


End file.
